Trapped
by Outlawqueensmores
Summary: Storybrooke county jail, that's where criminals belong. Regina mills is serving life for the murder of her husband. What happens when she meets Robin lockesly, a jail officer who uncovers her darkest secrets. Will she tell him the truth? Or suffer in silence. Outlawqueen AU. Jail fic, Rated M for Mature content. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**hi everybody! I'm back, and Yesss with a new story. I'm so indecisive, and completely rubbish with updates but I think you'll like this fic. It's based of the episode lana starred in on "The Defenders" with my own added twists. Regina is serving life for the murder of her husband, she meets robin and I guess you know the rest. Thanks to anyone who still continues to stick with me. It's much appreciated guys, so this one is for you! Please don't forget to review so I know your thoughts. xoxo**

Trapped.

"Robin. We have a new inmate coming in from Boston I need you to be at the front entrance to take her to her cell, the court says she's quite hot headed." Humbert said. He was the boss, so robin had little objection.

"And who may it be this time?" Robin asked with interest.

"Regina mills." Andddd that's when his face dropped.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Jail. The word sounded harrowing, but anywhere was better than her previous "home". She didn't even struggle when they came for her, she let them take her after slapping the cold metal around her wrists.

She managed to get some sleep on the journey to Maine. "Storybrooke county jail" it didn't sound too threatening, besides that was her new home now, she was gonna have to get used to it wether she liked it or not.

She was pulled towards the entrance of the place she'd no doubt be spending the rest off her life in, someone was waiting for her. Someone with beautiful blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, she wasn't blind. She could appreciate the fact that he was attractive, she just hoped he wasn't a disgusting pig.

She followed him silently through the halls and let the insults off the other inmates go over her head. She was growing bored of the silence untill he cleared his throat to gain her attention.

"Why did you do it." Robin asked, he wasn't usually supposed to socialise with the inmates, but something about her made him grow suspicious. She was sinfully beautiful and innocence practically radiated off of her. She couldn't be the cold blooded murderer the media had made her out to be. Could she?

"Do what?" She asked, knowing full well what he was referring too, but she wanted him to ask her up front.

"Kill your own husband?" He knew she was intentionally being difficult. What else could he have been asking about.

"Not everything is black and white. Officer" she took a pause whilst looking for his name badge as they carried on walking. "Lockesly" she finished and he was suprised at how his name sounded rolling off her tongue.

"Well I'm afraid murdering someone sort of blurs the lines a bit don't you?"

"I made my point in court, it was overlooked. Therefore I really couldn't care less about anything else." She said in finality and just in time too, she was outside her cell.

"You need to change into these and I'm sorry to say I have to be present." Robin said with regret as he handed the clothes. That was the hardest part of his job, disturbing woman's privacy. Sure they done wrong and they had to pay the price, but robin was personally against it.

"I'm used to it." She muttered before turning her back and shrugging her top off.

He could barely contain the gasp that left his mouth when he caught a glimpse of her body, she was bruised everywhere. Most of them where fading but it was the fresh ones that scared him more than anything, they looked very painful. Then he saw the scars scattered all over her back and his heart broke.

Her legs wern't much better either, this poor woman was black and blue robin wasn't an imbecile. He knew where they had come from but it wasn't his place and he didn't want to make her more uncomfortable than she probably already was.

When she had done and turned to give him her previous clothes she couldn't help but notice the pity in her eyes and that pissed her off more than anything.

"If you need anything, ask for me directly and I'll help you as best I can. I'll be back in a few hours to take you to the lunch hall." His voice was soft and while it was a change to her previous encounters with men she knew he was only being nice because he felt sorry for her and she wasn't having that.

"Whatever you say." She flopped herself down onto the cot that was provided and sighed, feeling slight relief at finally being able to lay down on something that was actually quite comfortable; for a prison bed anyway.

As robin turned to leave she spoke once more.

"Next time when trying to be discreet, don't stare so much, I could feel you burning holes in my back." Her voice held no emotion whatsoever. His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, he muttered a small apology before leaving her alone.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

It was the rattled of the keys in the cell door that had awoken her from her restless sleep, that vile bastatd was dead but she still couldn't get away from him.

It was him, again. Like he said, normally she would have rolled over and told him to sod off. But she was hungry, she hadn't eaten much before the journey there and her stomach was begging for it.

So she got up and followed him down the grungey halls without a word said. It was a huge place and she had yet to familiarise herself with it. He was staring at her again she could feel it, but she'd be damned if she looked back. She knew as soon as she looked at him she'd hate what she saw. She was not weak. She was strong, she's taken care of herself for a very long time.

*a few months prior*

"You really must take better care of yourself wife. It saddens me to see you hurt." His smirk sickened her, Ofcourse it was fake. It was him who fucking caused all her hurt.

Leopold Blanchard was rich, filthy rich. It was just like Cora to pounce the very first chance she had, forcing her into a relationship with him and immediately excepting his marriage proposal before she had time to comprehend just what the hell he was doing. That's why she was stuck here, In this disgustingly huge and lonely mansion constantly preyed upon and being used as a personal punching bag.

"Regina you need to watch what you're doing. How will you care for your wonderful husband with your hand like that." Cora questioned, her eyes burning into Regina's soul.

"Mother it's only a precaution and I will make sure that he is well cared for" Regina answered bluntly, hoping to be done with the conversation at hand rather hastily so she could rest.

He'd come home infuriated that one of his stocks had fell through and naturally she took the brunt of it. Which resulted in a lot of terrible bruising and a splint to support the cracked bones in her hand.

"You better had, he was good enough to take you for a wife so you will tend to everything he needs."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

That memory was fresh in her mind, after all she was dreaming of the beating she'd gotten straight after her mother left for addressing Leopold as "he". The memories made her shiver, which of course he noticed.

"Here we are. Let me know when you're ready to leave." He said quietly before stalking off to talk to the other officers.

She took a tray of food and made her way to the back of the hall, hoping to quell the terrible hunger she felt and maybe forget about the tradgedy that was her life for a few seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm back. I want to first appologise for any mistakes because I don't have a beta, also because I havnt written in a long time and I feel As if I've lost my touch. But I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.**

 **Zaza- Thank you very much for being the first review for this fic! It feels good to know you already like it. x**

 **Lanasregal- Thank you for the review! I read a swanqueen fic a few years ago, I don't know if it's around still but it was a jail fic and it was pretty cool. I got inspired to write one when I was Rewatching the defenders, lana started in an episode I think it was called black betty. She was on trial for her husbands murder and I just thought it was a good idea and a new fic was born x**

 **whereinntheworld- Thank you for the review! I really hope I can do this fic justice and you enjoy it x**

Hey! New girl." That's what snapped Regina out of her thoughts as she pushed her food around the cheap plastic tray.

A brown haired woman came to sit opposite her, she looked pretty harmless, but Regina had to say that red streak in her hair looked pretty ridiculous.

"Ain't you that chick from TV?" She asked without shame.

"Yes." Her answer was short and clipped. Was she a fucking celebrity now?

"Damn. You're bad ass, Here I am thinking I'm the shit for dealing dodgy pills and you killed somebody. I'm Ruby by the way. You can call me Red." Regina's eyebrows shot up. Wow, she was pretty blunt.

"Oh, thanks." She said quietly, she already wanted to leave, there was no way she could eat the inedible swill that was given to her.

"Swan! Get over here." Regina winced, this girl had a big mouth.

A blonde with loose curls bounced over giving Regina a once over before smiling and taking a seat.

"Mills is one of us now." Ruby, that was the girls name smirked.

"Emma here is in the same boat as you Regina. Except it was her parents that got the axe." She continues while actually eating the food she was given. She must've been here for a while Regina thought to herself.

"They deserved it. You don't abandon your kid for 10 years and come back hoping everything will be rosy just to screw em over again." She sounded disinterested, which is probably how Regina sounded when she discussed her situation. If there was any other way though, Regina would've taken it without a second thought. But unfortunately life was just that much of a bitch when it concerned her and the only way out was to kill him; not that it helped at all, Leopold was six feet under and she still didn't feel safe.

"So me and swan were thinking we could swipe some contraband from Humberts office and go enjoy said contraband outside. You in?" Regina only nodded. Yes it was her first day, yes she'd probably be deeper in the hole if they where to get caught. But this was her home now and she rarely ever followed the rules anyway.

"Who's Humbert?" She asked.

"Oh you'll probably be meeting him pretty soon, He runs this place. He's a bit of a fucking ass, you just gotta make sure he likes you. The guy we had before him was a huge bastard. I think his name was gold." Emma answered quietly in hushed tones. Regina guessed the guards didn't take kindly to gossip.

"Well. Let's get out of here. There's no way I can eat this shit." Regina demanded, throwing her tray aside and letting her two new friends lead the way and if she threw a small glance to check on Lockesly; she'd deny it.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Ruby had distracted Humbert, it came to Regina's attention just how badly the women in Storybrook County were treated. If you wern't attractive you were pretty much screwed. So Ruby had given it her all with him and Emma had taken what they wanted, they then proceeded to the garden. Despite the dump the jail was in, it was absolutley beautiful outside.

According to Emma it was used to calm inmates who where mentally disturbed, even mentally stable there was no denying the serenity she felt walking through the grass, the sun was hot and made Regina sweat through the prison clothes which where a disgusting orange and very itchy.

Even after spending mere hours in that shit hole she already felt suffocated. How was she going to survive? She wasn't weak by any means, but she had already lost her freedom. She just hoped they wouldn't be caught, god knows what would happen to her if she was, all of her worries dissipated when she was handed the bottle of whiskey they'd swiped.

They chose a secluded spot, hidden behind a row of bushes and sat beneath them, it didn't escape Emma when Regina made a move to sit down and her shirt shifted showing off a long jagged scar. *So she was telling the truth* Emma thought. But she didn't bring it up, she knew better than that.

"There's a few people you gotta watch out for. There's Mary Margaret Blanchard she's bat shit crazy, you so much as look at her the wrong way she'll flip. Then there's belle, she suffers from schizophrenia. She thinks she's been taken and imprisoned in the cell of some evilqueen. When in reality she murdered her entire family in a house fire. They're doctor hoppers most frequent patients." Emma droned on and on, Regina didn't particularly care. After what she been through she could most certainly hold her own.

"What is there to do here? Only part I've seen is the lunch hall, here and my cell." Regina noted with disgust.

"Well usually we just sit out here and do whatever the fuck we want. A lot of people choose to stay indoors, which is ok. But there's only so much you can take. The library is pretty cool I guess." Ruby answered, taking another gulp of the amber coloured liquid.

"Did you not get shown around when you arrived?" Curious. Emma thought.

"No. Lockesly just told me to sleep and he'd come back to take me to the hall to get something to eat, he never mentioned how disgusting it was though." Yes Regina was pissed.

"C'mon! It's your first day and you got given him! I've been tryna get him assigned to me since I came. You're a lucky girl mills. He is hot." Ruby was jealous, it wasn't hard to tell.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's been waiting for the right inmate to come along so he can run away with them and get married, it's a modern day love story." Regina spat and rolled her eyes, yes he was attractive. But she was sure he was looking for someone without a criminal record, that is if he hasn't already found someone.

The next 20 minutes where spent filling the silence with small talk as they passed the bottle around, Regina never could hold much alcohol. She was already starting to feel the affects of the whiskey on her senses. She was fucked.

Which is why she didn't even attempt to move when she heard her name being called, she just sat and waited. Sure enough it was him and by god did he look even more attractive when she was intoxicated.

"What the hell is going on." He bellowed, Ruby and Emma just laughed whilst Regina seemed unaffected.

"Well. Considering the food in this place is disgusting slop, I found more enjoyment out here with a bottle of whiskey." Her tone was just as loud as his, he would not raise his voice towards her ever.

"Do you even realise what you're doing? You're going about this the wrong way. If Officer Humbert finds out you will be In serious trouble. As for you two..." Robin glared at the two young woman either side his charge. "I suggest you leave and head back to wherever you're supposed to be before I notify the boss." And that's all it took, they scattered like marbles, leaving Regina sitting cross legged with an amused smile on her face.

"We need to get you back to your cell now. The boss wants to see you and by gods you'd better be sober when he does." He rubbed his brow before bending slightly and pulling Regina up.

She recoiled as if she'd been burnt, probably by the fire that had now taken residence in her eyes.

"If you EVER touch me again without my permission I WILL kill you." She snapped before storming towards the back entrance. Ofcourse she'd make that threat because they both knew she had done it, but that was different. Robin knew she wasn't crazy, he knew she wasn't a seriel killer but how could he have been so stupid?

It was a short walk back to her cell as they'd chosen a brisk pace to avoid her being caught and reprimanded for her behaviour on the first day.

"Regina why do this? What do you hope to gain." Robin spoke softly when they were in the safety of her oh so wonderful confinement.

"Just trying to make my stay here my bareable dear." Robin guessed he'd be seeing more of this attitude while she was under his watch.

"You're making things worse. You've been here only a few hours and you've already broken at least 6 rules. I don't like to insult those above me but officer Humbert can be a real nasty person when he feels like it and I for one don't want you to be on the recieving end of it." Why did he even care? Normally he would've marched straight to Graham's officer and notified him, but he didn't. Instead he was trying to make a connection for reasons unknown to him.

"Well Robin." Emma had told her his first name.

"I can't find a single reason why you would care. I have been on the recieving end of a lot of disgusting things and I'm still standing. So how about you take that optimistic attitude out of my cell. Pretty boy." She'd practically sneered the last part. She was uninterested to say the least, if she was going to be stuck here for defending herself the least she could do was have a bit of fun.

"I'm going to help you. You just have to let me." But he'd admitted defeat for the day, she'd only been here for a few hours and he didn't want to push her so he left her to her own devices. But of course fate would have it another way, because he was here.

Regina sighed when she heard the rattle of keys in the door. Again.

"I told you to leave me alone." She shouted over her shoulder, however she shuddered when she heard a much deeper male voice.

"I don't think we've officially met. I'm Officer Humbert, I'd like to have a little chat about the trouble you've already caused in the short time you've been here" Regina was desperately trying to keep her breathing in order. She would not show fear, she would never EVER let anyone think they had control over her.

"You see Ms mills, you will find I run things differently. You can't walk aroun here and do as you please and I'm going to make sure that message is drilled into your head."


End file.
